This invention relates to a cardboard box unpacking device, particularly to one provided with a blade for cutting off plastic packaging straps of a cardboard box, a staple removing device for removing staples from the cardboard box and a telescopic blade device for cutting off adhesive tape stuck on the cardboard box.
As commonly known, a cardboard box is used for packing articles for facilitating transporting, and after packing, the cardboard box has to be sealed by adhesive tape adhered to its seams or edges in order to protect the articles inside, but if a cardboard box is packed with heavy articles or is to be transported distantly, it has to be strapped by tough plastic packaging straps to ensure its safety. To unpack a cardboard box, a receiver usually employs a technical knife or a pair of scissors to cut off the plastic packaging straps and the adhesive tape on the cardboard box; nevertheless, such tools are not necessarily applicable to cutting off tough plastic packaging straps tensioned on the cardboard box.
For the present, a cardboard box unpacking device provided with a slanting blade at the upper end of its handle is specially used for cutting off tough plastic packaging straps tensioned on a cardboard box, but it cannot cut off adhesive tape stuck to the seams and edges of the cardboard box, nor can it remove staples thereon.